


Dévastation

by Garance



Series: Dépravation [2]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Bruce Has Issues, F/M, Hurt Bruce Wayne, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 09:19:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13361505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Bruce a de réels problèmes, et il n'a qu'une seule solution pour les régler.





	Dévastation

Dévastation

 

Le monde est sauvé. Pas grâce à toi. Tu aurais dû mourir sur le champ de bataille, tout le monde aurait préféré, et toi aussi. Tu es simplement allongé sur ton lit, ton corps couvert de bandages parce que tu es faible. Ta relation avec les gens qui t'accompagnent n'est pas à son paroxysme. Diana te regarde avec pitié maintenant et elle ne t'adresse plus la parole par peur de voir ressurgir son passé. Clark ne parle pas non plus, rien d'étonnant, tu l'as tué, tu as ruiné sa vie, par ta faute sa mère aurait pu mourir. Barry est gentil avec toi, tu es une deuxième figure paternelle pour lui, alors il ne veut pas te perdre, mais tu sais aussi qu'il te craint pour ce que tu as fait. Victor est spécial, il ne parle pas beaucoup de base, alors ta relation avec lui est nulle. Arthur a honte de toi, tu étais prêt à te laisser mourir devant lui après l'avoir activement recherché, risible. Alfred... Il ne montre rien mais tu sais qu'il en a marre de toi, de toutes tes erreurs, de tes échecs.

 

Alors tu restes seul dans ta chambre, allongé à fixer le plafond, ton esprit vagabondant. Quelques minutes plus tôt, tu as envoyé un message à chaque membre de la ligue. Tu leur as dit qu'ils devaient avancer sans toi. Tu t'étais répété que tu devais vivre après la défaite de Steppenwolf, mais tu as compris que tu ne méritais pas ce monde, que tu devais t'éteindre à tout jamais. Tu as pris un batarang, et tu as continué ce que tu avais commencé après le retour de Clark. T'es deux poignets saignent, le sang coule à flot. Le drap est sali à jamais maintenant, ce sera la seule trace que tu laisseras dans l'histoire de la famille Wayne. Tes souffles sont de plus en plus lents. La fin est proche. Une larme se forme dans ton œil. Tu ne sais pas pourquoi. Elle roule sur ta joue et glisse dans ton cou pour s'éteindre sur le drap, mais tu ne sais pas pourquoi tu pleures. D'autres larmes coulent ensuite et tu réalises que tu veux vivre pour tous ceux qui sont morts par ta faute.

 

Tu couines alors que tu essayes vainement de stopper l'hémorragie. Tu pleures encore plus alors que tu vas mourir sans le vouloir. Ta vie s'éteint devant toi, parce que tu l'as décidé, mais finalement, tu veux te sauver. C'est pathétique. Tu murmures le nom de tes camarades. Vivants comme décédés. Tu veux être aidé, sauvé. Tu as besoin d'aide, de secours, de soutien, d'amour. Tu te retournes et te mets sur ton ventre, tu  fixes le lac. Tu te sens horriblement mal, tu as choisi la facilité, aujourd'hui tu as choisi d'abandonner. Tu es si mal en point...

 

Tu fermes les yeux, et quand tu les rouvres, Clark est au-dessus de toi. Tu essayes de lui demander pourquoi, mais tu échoues parce que tu es trop faible. Clark te supporte dans ses bras, et en une seconde, tu n'es plus à Gotham. Ton corps devient froid trop rapidement. Clark t'a emmené dans la Forteresse de Solitude. Il te pose sur une table et laisse des robots te sauver. Tu t'évanouis peu de temps après. Quand tu te réveilles, la ligue te regarde avec compassion, mais tu n'en veux pas, ta vie est nulle alors la compassion ne va pas t'aider à aller mieux. Tu caches tes yeux avec ton bras courbaturé, retenant des larmes de haine envers toi-même. Tu fais ce que tu peux depuis trop longtemps maintenant, tu penses qu'il est juste temps d'accepter que tu es vieux et fragile. Tu gémis. Ta douleur est immense, intense. Tu n'en peux plus, tu en as marre. Tu as besoin d'aide. Tu as besoin de réconfort. Tu as besoin d'être sauvé.

 

''Aidez-moi...'' Tu murmures faiblement en regardant la ligue 

 

Chacun te prend dans ses bras. Ils promettent de ne plus te laisser seul. Tu ne sais pas si c'est vrai. La honte est beaucoup trop présente maintenant. À cause de toi, des gens s'inquiètent. Tu es la source d'un nouveau problème. Tu es un problème à toi tout seul. Tu mérites d'être laissé seul avec ta solitude. Mais des gens sont avec toi. Au fil des jours, tu vas mieux, tu as retrouvé un semblant de vie normale. Tu es sous surveillance attentionnée de la ligue, même si tu ne le mérites pas.

 

Tu ne mérites pas de les avoir et tu le sais. Mais ils sont là avec toi, alors tu promets de tout faire pour eux, parce que tu sais que tu ne pourras jamais faire aussi bien qu'eux. 

 

Fin


End file.
